fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 92
For All The Living Things is the 92nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The battles against the Edolas Royal Kingdom rage on. Edolas Fairy Tail has finally come to a decision and allied with Earth Land Fairy Tail against the Royal Army. Erza Scarlet manages to defeat Erza Knightwalker. In the meantime, the three Dragon Slayers experience difficulties against Faust in the Dorma Anim, while Mystogan plans to execute the one method to stop the war: rid Edolas of its Magic. Summary Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco, Happy and Carla crash land after their Legion falls. They are immediately ambushed by the Edolas Royal Army who attempt to turn Happy and Carla into Lacrima as they are the only remaining Exceeds who haven't been transformed. Gray, angered, uses his Magic to protect the two. Meanwhile, in Edolas Fairy Tail, Lucy Ashley declares that they should save the Exceeds and their world from the Royal Kingdom who's trying to take everything for themselves. However, there are still second thoughts and doubts among the rest of the members. Erza Scarlet continues to battle Erza Knightwalker. The two are evenly-matched as they exchange blows of their Magic. At the same time, the three Dragon Slayers are being overpowered by Faust in his Dorma Anim while Coco and Lucy join in the fight against the army after summoning Loke. However, they are also overpowered when the Legions arrive. Fortunately, it seems Edolas Fairy Tail has come to a decision as their tree-guild suddenly pops out of the Earth Land Mages' battle site and captures the Legions of the Royal Army. The Mages storm out of their guild and charge at the army. Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail work together to battle the army, this time gaining the upper hand. Meanwhile, Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, and Scarlet's strongest armor, Armadura Fairy, clash and make a huge explosion. Their weapons shatter after the collision. With the island they're on threatening to crash and both combatants out of Magic to use, the two settle for hand-to-hand combat. All the battles rage on, but theirs come to a close when Knightwalker surrenders after realizing the truth that Scarlet speaks about having a good heart that cares for others, being alive and surviving in the world though without Magic. In the meantime, Mystogan and Panther Lily arrive in the chamber that creates Anima. He reveals his plan to Panther Lily: he will put the Anima in reverse and rid Edolas of its Magic in order to stop the war. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * |Regurusu}} * ** ** Spells used * |Toriniti Sōdo}} * |Foton Suraisā}} * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * |Arumadura Fearī}} Weapons used *Swords * ** |Gurabiti Koa}} ** |Burū Kurimuson}} ** |Rūn Seibu}} ** |Shirufarion}} ** * * |Etowāru Furūgu}} *Various Magical Weapons Items Used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Manga & Anime Differences *Carla, Happy, Coco, Gray and Lucy's crash landing differs, as in the anime it is in one of the floating islands and in the manga it was in the forest. *Edo-Lucy trying to rally up Edolas Fairy Tail to fight with the Earth Land Mages is added in the anime. *'Dorma Anim: Black Sky' differs slightly in both media. *Many of the Edolas Fairy Tail characters weapons differ in both media. *The argument with the two Grays and Juvia is slightly extended in the anime. *Several scenes of Edolas Fairy Tail members fighting the Royal Army are slightly extended in the anime. *Knightwalker revealing Ravelt differs in both media. In the anime, her spear produces a light ball on the tip before it transforms, whilst in the manga, she merely swings her spear and it transforms. *Some of the fighting between the Edolas Fairy Tail and the Royal Army were not present in the manga, with the conversation between the two Lucys and Loke also being added in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes